


before the kindle can even burn

by ariphyll



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 50 percent ravprom 50 percent ravus meta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Prompto Rewrite, M/M, mentions of other characters but no real appearances, that's what this is it's just a self-indulgent rewrite, this is a rewrite but it does still follow the basic plot outline of the dlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: There was a heavy pause in the air between them. Life seemed to have a different flavor for Ravus at the moment.Oh we all know how this story ends, don't we?





	before the kindle can even burn

**Author's Note:**

> I can personally thank a [friend of mine](https://twitter.com/tantrumface) for not only getting me into a tiny rarepair like ravprom (but then again I'm coming from fire emblem so what else is new) but also encouraging this idea. Gonna follow episode Prompto all the way to the end and then some.

The moment Ravus laid eyes on the scene before him, he knew this was a bad idea.

To be fair, he knew from the start that infiltrating the production facility wasn’t one of his better plans. He had a greater mission to fulfill after all - Regis’ sword almost burned at his side where it resided, demanding and pushing Ravus to bring it to its rightful heir. If he was trying to avoid imperial capture before finding Noctis, Ravus knew he needed to be heading for Gralea alone. He had been scraping past the empire's detection for a few weeks now - his best option was to steer clear of any major areas before the capital.

Yet here Ravus was, a few hundred miles south and running through the halls of the magitek facility. Just breathing in the air around here made something under his skin crawl. He couldn’t afford to be captured before he knew that the sword rested safe in Noctis’ hands, but something in Ravus couldn’t stop him from breaking route. He’d been privy to so many of the empires secrets - he had _encouraged_ far too many of them. It was his plan that helped the attack on Insomnia succeed after all, his orders and call to arms.

Phantom pain ran through his arm, curling around the space mechanical parts now resided. What a fool he had been this entire time.

Now, he had to atone. Anything to help stop the empire, to stop the hoards of daemons lurking in every shadow. He was the last of his bloodline, something he rejected for so long, but he was determined now to help serve the light Lunafreya had died for. Even if that meant taking detours from his core mission.

He had heard whispers before he left of plans Verstael had been working on, daemon and synthetic monstrosities locked up tight before they were ready for the world. Ravus had seen the damage firsthand of what some of Verstael’s ‘pets’ could do. If he could put a stop to some of them then he would take that risk.

As he stormed through the facility’s halls though, Ravus’ attention was drawn away by a scream and gunshot. The sound echoed and bounced against the metal walls as it drifted to him. Was someone else here? He turned to find the source of the commotion as an automated voice rang through the facility.

“Vital functions decreasing. Plasmodium activity index increasing.”

Ravus hesitated for a moment. Had someone been killed? There were MTs swarming the place sure, but they didn’t exactly warrant a security message.

“Daemonification complete. Initiating transfer to Unit XDA-1002: Immortalis.”

It wasn’t until Ravus entered the room did he start to piece together the scene in front of him. Verstael, already dissipating into the ether from where he lied on the floor while the core machine of the room whirred with energy. It would be puzzling if Ravus' eyes didn't catch on a man kneeling nearby, gun held limp in his hands.

Well, part of his job was already done then.

The man looked up at Ravus, fear coloring his face, but didn’t bother raising the gun he held. Something about him pulled at Ravus’ memory. Where had he seen this blond hair before? So bright and harsh, nothing like the light color Luna had.

The automated voice began to play over the speakers once more before either of them could speak.

“Targets detected. Capture and retrieve immediately.”

Ravus scowled. Well, things were starting to take a turn for the worse. He needed to get out of here, now. Except- he spied papers rolled out on a desk, ignoring the man in favor of going to them. His hands traced down the page, trailing over Verstael’s scribbled handwriting and confident sketches. Blueprints. So _this_ was the new pet project he had been working on then.

Ravus could feel eyes on him and he turned to make eye contact with the other man. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. Ravus narrowed his eyes. Wet streaks glinted off the man's cheeks in the reddened lights. Had he been crying?

“You’re- Ravus. Luna’s brother.” The man was stating it more like a fact to himself rather than a question, voice rough and raw.

 _Oh._ Ravus remembered now, his mind placing the man’s face out of his dark snow clothes and into the obnoxious decor of a crownsguard uniform. One of Noctis’ companions.

“What an astute obsveration," Ravus said. A moment of silence lapsed between them but the man made no move to speak. Ravus bit back a sigh. "Tell me, do you have something else you wish to say? Or would you like to escape before we're both captured?”

For a crownsguard member, Ravus wasn’t sure he understood the danger they were in at the moment. Watching the almost glazed look behind his eyes though… The last thing Ravus wished to have following after him was dead weight.

“Aren’t you with them?” the man asked, no accusing tone lacing his voice.

“Is that really something you can be bothered to care about at the moment?” Ravus said. He was losing his patience here. “Suit yourself then. I’m leaving while I still can.” He did, after all, have a mission to complete - as if the constant heat at his side would ever let him forget. Ravus wasn’t going to sacrifice his chance to escape to save someone who didn’t want to be.

Something in the back of Ravus’ mind wondered why the man was even _here_ and not by Noctis’ side. Niflheim was no place to run around unattended. That was something he could ponder over another time though; he needed to focus on getting out. Ravus didn’t have the facility completely mapped out, but he had gathered enough information to know his best chances at an exit.

He made it six paces down the hall before hearing hurried footsteps following after him. Ravus didn’t stop but glanced over his shoulder to see the man staring ahead, face wrought with determination and fear. Very well then, maybe he wasn’t as despondent as he seemed.

Ravus led the way down, striking down both magitek and daemon alike. Shots would fire from behind him from time to time but Ravus didn’t have the time to babysit and make sure he was fine. Either the man would kill and keep up, or he would fall behind.

Through a large viewing window into the hangar, Ravus could see a snowmobile parked by the open bay. He glanced back at the man trailing behind. “This way.”

Heading down the stairs though, Ravus realized how much more danger they called as a duo. Forces didn’t need to split when their two targets were right next to each other. Side eyeing the man behind him, Ravus could tell that his focus still wasn’t fully on the fight in front of them. No, something lied behind his neutral mask, leaving his face haunted with information Ravus didn’t know. Perhaps in a calmer situation he would be able to figure it out, but all it did now was remind him of Tenebrae ten years prior.

Ravus remembered as much of the pain and agony of reality then as he did now; the hassle of swallowing down a truth his mind hadn’t wanted to accept. His mother dead and country conquered. A bitter resentment starting to take hold of his heart. Ravus could see those same feelings reflected in the man’s face, a different source but end result nearing too similar to his own.

Whatever the man had dealt with here it was distracting him, and that made him a weak target. And a weak target had no place next to him. The snowmobile then. They would split there.

“Come on,” Ravus barked, reaching and grabbing the man’s arm.

Half-dragging him, Ravus made a path towards the exit. Bullets grazed past and daemons crawled alongside them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to leap. It was going to be a nightmare to get back through. Breath coming a little fast from exertion, Ravus shoved the man towards the snowmobile before turning away. Fresh creatures were already pulling themselves up from dark pools on the floor.

“Go,” Ravus ordered. “It’ll be harder to be caught if we split up.”

Instead of hearing the rev of an engine though, Ravus only heard defiant silence. “And- and leave you all by yourself? I can’t do that, even-”

“Even what?” Ravus asked, cutting him off. “I’m no weakling, _boy._ I can handle this myself.”

“And what, let you try and fight through an entire base by yourself?” the man asked.

Ravus felt his temper flare, whirling around. They didn’t have time for this - any longer and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make his way back out. “Tell me, would you _enjoy_ being captured? I can’t say for you but I have my priorities elsewhere. You should too.”

The man hesitated, eyes flicking to the snowmobile before back to Ravus. His mouth opened as if to say something but he stopped, simply swallowing and nodding. The face he was making though… Was everyone from Lucis so easy to read? Did the safety of Insomnia lead all its people to be so _open?_

What kind of idiot would risk himself for a perpetual stranger, let alone former _enemy?_

Ravus huffed. Very well then. “Name.”

“What?” the man asked, confusion warping his features.

“I said, _name_. What’s your name?” Ravus asked.

“Oh- uh, Prompto.”

 _Prompto._ The name rang a bell somewhere in his memory. “Well then, Prompto, I assure you I can take care of myself.” Ravus let his voice dip down dark. It was his voice when he was commanding, ordering. Fiddling with his heavy coat for a moment, he pulled a map from an inner pocket. He could track his steps back to a camp well enough, let this be his act of charity for the day. He shoved the map to Prompto’s chest. “There’s a safe haven in the north. Aim for there.”

Prompto bit his lip but Ravus wasn’t going to let himself be distracted any longer. He turned and stalked away, throwing himself into the fight. There was more than one exit to the facility and more than one ride to use. All he had to do was find it. At some point, either seconds or hours later, Ravus heard the hum of the snowmobile and watched Prompto disappear out of the facility from the corner of his eye.

Now, just for _himself_ to escape.

It was easier said than done, but Ravus had long gotten used to accomplishing difficult feats. His whole body felt exhausted from exertion but a half hour later and he was free from the production facility. Blueprints and notes were tucked away safe inside his coat, the only good side effect from having to sneak out elsewhere. The snow was biting cold against his face and his surroundings were starting to blur together a bit as he drove. He was starting to regret giving his map to Prompto with each inch the sun descended.

Ravus veered to the left, squinting as he made out landmarks in the distance. What _was_ Prompto even doing out here? The last he had heard Noctis was heading straight for Gralea, aiming to reclaim the crystal from the Empire. So what would lead a crownsguard member to wander so far away from their charge?

Ravus grimaced. He could practically see the words _Ardyn_ written all over this. Ravus had always held reservations over him, no one with such intimate details of daemons and war could be considered ‘trustworthy’, but after Altissia his feelings were solidified. His fingers squeezed the handles tighter, the texture rough even through the fabric of his gloves. His sister had always preached forgiveness and understanding yet there were some things Ravus believed were beyond forgiving.

Deep down, Ravus knew that Luna understood that as well. She wasn’t an idiot no matter how often Ravus felt otherwise - her feelings didn’t stem from a place of naivety. Yet pinning anger and vitrol to her seemed so wrong in Ravus’ mind; he didn’t want to think of such warmth being marred by others. It was ignorant but he would allow himself that at least.

By the time Ravus had made his way back to the cave’s haven it was dark out. Clouds covered part of the sky, threatening to spill fresh snow overnight. The soft glow of firelight coming from the haven told him that Prompto had at least followed his directions. Ravus was almost at the edge of the cave before a pained shout made him pause. Prompto was inside, but it seemed he wasn’t alone. Had he really been so careless as to have been _followed_ back here?

Ravus dropped down into a crouch, pressing against the outside wall of the cave and letting his hand hover over the handle of his sword. Holding his breath, he inched to the edge to peek around. Ravus hesitated though when he failed to see any threat lurking inside. The haven was  _empty_ save for Prompto, curled up near the fire. What then-?

Ravus’ eyes drew to the stick in Prompto’s hand, the end burning red with fresh embers. Oh.

Standing, Ravus shook the snow from his clothes and walked inside the haven. Prompto looked up at the sound of his boots on stone, unshed tears in his eyes glinting in the firelight. His sleeve was bunched up and Ravus could see the burn now, red and welted and blistering but the tattoo on the skin still completely intact.

Ravus paused, for just a fraction of a moment. That wasn’t a tattoo - it was a _barcode._ He schooled his features into a completely neutral mask. So that’s what Prompto was, then? It would take more than a burn to eradicate that sort of damning evidence from his skin. Not even clones warped from daemons would lose their barcodes.

Ravus watched Prompto for a long moment before letting out an inaudible sigh. He reached into his coat, feeling for one of the curatives he kept strapped to his waist. Kneeling down, he grabbed Prompto’s hand, keeping him still long enough to break the potion over the blistered skin. No point in leaving a wound that didn’t have a purpose.

“Uh, th..thanks…” Prompto mumbled, pulling his hand back to his chest. He struggled to meet Ravus’ eyes.

“No need,” Ravus said, moving to sit on the other side of the campfire. He fought down the urge to shiver as the warmth woke up his frozen limbs.

It was clear that Prompto had something on his mind. He kept opening his mouth to say things but nothing intelligible came out, just silence and the occasional choked noise. Ravus watched the fire burn, seeing Prompto only from the edges of his vision. A part of him was starting to regret letting the haven be so easily invaded. He owed Prompto nothing - his duty was to Noctis, and seeing his father’s glaive returned to his side. Yet…

Ravus tore his eyes away from the flames to get a proper look at Prompto. It had been clear from the first moment they met, back at the imperial base when everything had been fine and Ravus felt like he was being eaten alive by anger and resentment, that Prompto wasn’t a real crownsguard member. To cower behind Noctis, his _charge -_ no official member would do such a thing.

Curiosity nipped at Ravus’ mind. What was Prompto even doing here?

“Grow tired of your little friends already?” Ravus asked. Prompto flinched and more choked noises fell from his lips. A sore subject, perhaps? “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Prompto started. He frowned, biting at his lip before shaking his head. “An… accident happened. On the train to Tenebrae.”

Ravus tensed at the mention of his home. An old fury welled up in his chest at the thought of Noctis returning to his homeland, stepping foot on the soil that he-- No. Ravus had to fight not to physically shake his head. He had been through this - repeating words Luna had told him time and time again. The attack on Tenebrae was never Noctis’ or Regis’ fault, it was Niflheim. Always Niflheim.

His heavy thoughts must of been readable on his face, because Prompto drew in an audible breath. Ravus looked back up at him, unsure on when he had even turned away.

Prompto’s eyes glanced around the cave before landing back on Ravus’ face, not quite eye contact but close. “I’m… I’m sorry. About Luna. I can’t even imagine…”

Prompto trailed off and Ravus had to resist the urge to leave. He had been trying to cope as best he could but this? Sympathy from a man he doesn’t know, given free to the ex-commander of his enemy? It felt uncomfortable.

Ravus didn’t want to discuss this.

“An accident happened, you said.” Ravus returned to looking at the fire.

“Oh-” Prompto looked a bit startled but just nodded, falling back to the original topic. “Yeah… Uh, an accident happened and I… I was- I fell, off the train. I wandered around a few days and, uhm, got picked up by Niflheim. And… now I’m here.”

Silence lapsed over them. Glancing outside, Ravus realized it had started to snow out. He could barely make out the white against the black of night, but a sharp wind gusted a flurry a few feet inside the cave. The flakes that landed too close to their warm circle melted within moments.

Ravus tilted his head back up to Prompto. “Are you going to try and search them back out?”

Prompto stilled, suddenly more interested in toying with his gloves than anything else. “...I can’t do that.” When he lifted his head his eyes were wet with unshed tears, glinting in the firelight. “...I’m not like them. I was born here - in Niflheim.”

It was like a dam had broke inside of Prompto. Words started to bubble and fall from his lips one after another, and Ravus wasn’t sure if Prompto was even capable of stopping himself.

“All this time and I’ve never told them,” Prompto said. He ducked his head down to grimace at the flames. “And that’s not even the worst part. I wasn’t born into a happy family. I was _made_ \- created in some laboratory.”

The amount of spite and bitterness laced in Prompto’s voice almost surprised Ravus. The disgust at his own origins were apparent but Ravus couldn’t fault him, not for that. To be branded as an experiment your entire life wasn’t something he could imagine would be pleasant to deal with.

Prompto lifted his head but was staring at the cave wall. The shadows from the fire danced across, mindless to the conversation taking place around it. “The entire reason I exist is to make Noct and all of them miserable. How could I possibly see them?” Prompto swallowed, audible and heavy. “They’d never accept the real me.”

Ravus watched Prompto, taking in his slumped figure. _Frail_ were the words coming to mind, so unlike the assured power when Prompto was aiming to fire and standing tall in the middle of battle. Two sides to the same coin. Except now the coin was bent, this truth weighing heavy even to Ravus - he didn’t kid himself into thinking he could understand the extent of how Prompto was feeling.

And yet...

_You can’t change the past, brother._

“It was the astrals will,” Ravus mumbled, quiet and for his ears only. He gave Prompto a hard stare. “Do you think the prince would tote you around with him if he truly found you made him _miserable?_ ”

Prompto paused, surprise clear on his face before morphing into sorrow. “I… The accident…” He clenched and unclenched his hands together. When Ravus made it clear he wasn't going to speak until Prompto explained, he sighed and drew his legs up. “Noct, he… He was chasing me. Racing through the halls of the train after me with his sword drawn.” Prompto raised a hand to touch his neck and the firelight showed the tremble to his movements. “He had me pinned to the wall, saying…”

Ravus kept his eyes trained on Prompto, taking in every subtle change to his face and nuance in his voice. A part of him already suspected where this story was turning.

Prompto shook his head, visibly clearing something from his mind. “He had me pinned and then... the train was attacked. We were attacked and Noct was thrown to the floor and I… I ran.” Prompto let out a shaky laugh. “I ran to go find Ignis or Gladio or someone who could explain to me what just happened. I didn’t - he was so _angry_.”

Prompto quieted for a moment but Ravus didn't bother trying to push him to continue. He had never been a man of tact, but some things were apparent even to him that it was best to stay silent.

“I never found Ignis or Gladio. I ended up helping people into safe areas of the train until… I saw him. _Ardyn_.” Prompto squeezed his hands into fists. “I chased him up to the top of the train and managed to get him pinned at gunpoint, but then… Noct came warping down, back onto the train and… attacked me. Knocked me from the roof. Then I… I eventually found my way here.”

Ravus didn’t break the silence until he was sure Prompto had finished his story. He tilted his head back a bit to stare at the roof of the haven. “And you believe it was the prince’s genuine feelings?”

“Huh?” Prompto glanced over at him. “Well, I… I… like to think not.”

“Good.” Ravus’ cut him off, tone flat and blunt. “Ardyn likes to play with illusions, toy with the minds of others. I have little doubt the prince was manipulated in his actions.” He turned his head to meet Prompto’s gaze. “What he said - do you truly believe those words were meant for you?”

“That’s…” Prompto bit his lip. Self-doubt started to seep back into his words. “No, but we were all stressed past our breaking points. I didn’t understand but-”

“Ardyn is the reason why. Don’t give in to his callous illusions so easily.” Ravus let out a long breath. “Rejoin with your comrades. They should be headed to Gralea, last I heard. I'm sure it'll take you no more than a few days.”

Prompto hesitated before giving a slight nod. Ravus watched the ghost of a smile cross his lips before dying out just as fast. “Do... you really think they’d let me back? After all _this?_ ” The words were bitter and twisted, melancholy dripping off of them to rest in the air. “And even if they did let me back, I’d probably cause them nothing but trouble.” A grimace flickered across his face. “I don’t know how I could live with myself…”

The heavy resignation was thick in Prompto’s voice - already accepting defeat before any battle could even be fought. A flash of anger ran through Ravus, white hot and sharp.

“Do you really think something as simple as a barcode would keep the prince from you?” Ravus asked. He stood up, drawing himself to his full height to look down on Prompto.

Prompto’s face scrunched up. “It’s not that simple. It’s a brand of what I _am_.”

“A brand of who you were meant to be perhaps, but not who you are. Tell me, are you wrapped up in metal and filled with the plague of daemons? Do others shrink from you in fear or aim to cut you down?” Ravus spat, drawing closer. He felt too hot underneath the fire’s gaze and the warmth of his clothes.

“Th-that’s-” Prompto stumbled over his words, looking away. “No, but that’s because they don’t know.”

“Then tell them, don’t tell them, I don’t care. That's not what matters.” Ravus moved to press his foot against Prompto's chest, shoving him down and leaning his full weight against him. He reached down to grab at the collar of Prompto's jacket. “What reason do you have for giving up what _you_ want all because of a deranged old man? Are you going to stay controlled like a pup? Are you going to let others dictate all your actions because you’re too scared of doing it _yourself?_ ”

At this point Ravus wasn’t sure if he was even seeing Prompto. His mind was drifting back to Tenebrae, to his own bedroom mirror as he prepared for another day of living at the empire’s will. Hadn’t _he_ been a dog? Following only his hatred and spite because the thought of confronting his grief was too great - the thought of letting go something he wasn’t ready to handle until it was too late. _High Commander_. Such a prestigious title that had brought such sorrow to Luna’s face when she heard.

Pain crackled up his magitek arm, nerves that were no longer there lighting up. He had been such a fool, blinded by his own inabilities. _You can’t change the past_. Ravus took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting go of Prompto and moving back. He may have been leashed for years, but that was over now, wasn’t it? All of this - every step Ravus took was no longer under the empire’s guidance. His facade of loyalty was long broken by now and the vitriol he could spew at his naive younger self would do nothing, would it?

Ravus opened his eyes and the image of himself was gone, replaced by Prompto staring up at him from the ground. His eyes were wide and colored with various emotions - sadness, fear, a myriad of thoughts lurking just behind, just enough to be unreadable. It wasn’t like Ravus ever prided himself on being a people person anyway.

The past may not be able to be changed but the future was malleable. Ravus gritted his teeth and turned away, staring out of the cave entrance. Whether Prompto took his words to heart or not (and oh wasn’t that a curious part of him, hoping inside that Prompto _would_ heed his words) Ravus couldn’t stay and see. He had made his own choices after all, and he was going to follow through on them.

“There’s a new… _model_ Verstael had been working on. I have plans to go after it in the morning,” Ravus said, walking towards the exit. “That map will guide you wherever it is you want to go.”

The air outside was biting cold but Ravus would brave it in favor of finding camp closer to the facility and away from the tension. It wouldn’t be wise to stay there - Prompto had his own issues and Ravus couldn’t afford to be dragged down by them. He gripped the hilt of Regis’ sword; the final glaive Noctis needed.

Ravus couldn’t converse with gods or form covenants but he could do what he can - even something as dangerous as breaking down Verstael’s work. Ravus had done nothing to stifle it and now he needed to stop it from growing any stronger. He needed to help the true King of Light and return what had never been his. He had been so foolish at the Fall - so desperate to change fate and his sister’s destiny. Yet all he was left with now was a missing arm and mournful acceptance to live with.

Ravus made it to a closer campsite about half way through the night. He’d sleep before preparing his assault in the morning, yet that seemed easier said and done. It felt like hours before Ravus could get his mind to stop switching between light blonde locks and bright saturated ones.

Nothing but distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://ariphyll.tumblr.com) or for a more personal taste my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ariphyll)!


End file.
